He is My Partner
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: 2 minggu sebelum kelulusan tiba-tiba saja Vayne dan Muppy menghilang, lalu ada surat aneh untuk anggota workshop yang berisi tentang rencana Muppy menikahi Vayne. Tunggu dulu, MUPPY MAU MENIKAHI VAYNE! Saat anggota workshop panik, Vain tiba-tiba muncul dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Vayne dari cengkraman alien pink itu. (shonen-ai, gaje- baru kembali dari hiatus)


**He is My Partner!**

**Disclaimer: **Gust

* * *

**Warning:**

Shonen-ai/yaoi, gaje, after Heart Prison, sebulan sebelum Graduation Day, Flay/Muppy/Roxis x Vayne

**Note: **Vain adalah sisi mana-nya Vayne, anggap dia ngambil wujud Vayne dan tetap hidup sebagai mana yang bebas

* * *

**Partner ['pa:tne] = **teman, pasangan, jodoh, sekutu

* * *

2 minggu sebelum kelulusan, para senior di Al-Revis Academy sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka dan tinggal menunggu Upacara Kelulusan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat bosan para senior karena mereka tidak memiliki hal untuk dikerjakan.

Namun, hal itu tidak bisa mempengaruhi absennya kebisingan workshop Flay.

"Oi, Roxis~ Kenapa kau masih berkutat dengan kuali itu sih~?" kata Nikki yang tiduran di karpet sambil menatap pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri didekat kuali sintesis dengan memegang beberapa botol berisi cairan entah-apa-itu

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Roxis sambil menaikkan kacamatanya lalu menuang cairan ungu kedalam kuali

"Cih, padahal mau kelulusan tapi dia masih menyebalkan." kata si beast-woman kucing itu kesal, "_Well_, kita kan sudah mau lulus, santailah sedikit~"

"Dengar, Nikki, kita itu cuma lulus dari akademi, tidak menjamin kalau kita itu alkemis hebat atau tidak. Aku ingin terus memperdalam ilmu alkemiku, dan jangan ganggu konsentrasiku!" kata Roxis kesal tanpa melirik kearah Nikki yang tengah berguling-guling di karpet,

"Hm, Roxis-_senpai_ benar, Nikki-_senpai_, kau harus mencontoh Roxis-_senpai_!" kata Anna sambil membaca buku tentang dasar-dasar alkemi

Nikki langsung mencibir dan menjulurkan lidah kearah Roxis

"Bosannya, mungkin aku bisa bermain sintesis sebentar. Ada resep yang ingin kucoba~" kata gadis berambut pink sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dari tasnya,

Flay, Nikki, Roxis, dan Anna langsung memucat. Ini buruk, Jess dengan sintesisnya sama dengan kiamat. Sepertinya mereka harus bersiap-siap membersihkan workshop yang hancur nanti, atau siap kena omelan Wakil Kepala Sekolah kalau ada ledakan lagi.

"Err... Jess, kalau kau mau mengsintesis hal sulit atau yang baru pertama kali kau coba... mending nunggu Vayne untuk membantumu..." kata Nikki.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Vayne..." kata Flay yang duduk sila sambil bersandar pada dinding, "Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya... kemana ya dia?"

"Mungkin bersama Ms. Isolde..." kata Anna,

"Ah iya... sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu ya..." kata Jess, "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Vayne adalah Mana of Wish yang dibuat Theofratus... tapi setidaknya ia sudah menjadi manusia normal seperti kita..."

Nikki pun duduk lalu mengangguk, "Dan ternyata Ms. Isolde adalah pacar ayahnya Vayne... mengejutkan..."

"Dan sejak mengetahui itu, Vayne-_senpai_ terus menemui Ms. Isolde untuk mengetahui seperti apa ayahnya lebih dalam... dan Vayne-_senpai_ juga mulai memanggil Ms. Isolde dengan panggilan ibu..." kata Anna

"Vayne sudah terlalu lama tinggal di hutan bersama Sulpher... ditambah lagi ia tidak ingat tentang Theofratus sendiri... Vayne terlihat sangat senang saat Ms. Isolde mengizinkannya untuk memanggil Ms. Isolde dengan panggilan ibu..." kata Jess, "Aku ikut senang kalau Vayne senang..."

"Tapi tetap saja..." kata Flay menunduk lalu melipat tangannya didada, _'Sudah seminggu Vayne tidak memberi kabar... sial, padahal aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu padanya nanti...'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Muppy dimana?!" kata Jess, "Aku juga tidak melihatnya..."

"Biarkan saja si empuk itu..." kata Nikki melirik Jess kesal, "Dia kan selalu menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya saja lewat tasmu?" kata Flay

Roxis dan Anna langsung melirik kearah Jess, mereka penasaran dengan tas Jess yang super itu. Rumor mengatakan bahwa tas Jess adalah tas dimensi yang bisa mengeluarkan apa saja

Tentu saja Anna dan Roxis menganggap itu cuma lelucon.

"GYAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga membuat anggota workshop terkejut, botol cairan merah yang sedang Roxis tuang perlahan kini terjatuh seluruhnya kedalam kuali, membuat kuali itu menimbulkan asap hitam

"..Pamela...!"

Flay, Nikki, Jess terdiam, tubuh mereka menegang saat Roxis memutar tubuhnya dan men_deathglare_ kearah lantai dua. Mereka bertiga tidak mau berurusan dengan Roxis yang marah.

Hantu gadis cantik berambut ikal panjang melayang turun ke lantai satu dengan wajah panik,

"Pamela..." kata Roxis dengan nada berbahaya

"Y-ya?" kata Pamela sedikit gugup karena Roxis menatapnya dengan tajam, seperti tatapan Anna saat mencoba membunuh Pamela dengan mengirimnya ke alam baka.

"Cepat katakan alasanmu berteriak tadi atau aku akan mengirimmu ke surga sekarang!" kata Roxis sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, ia mengangkat kuali itu dan membuang cairan didalamnya keluar jendela

"A-aku... menemukan surat aneh saat aku membereskan buku-buku di lantai dua..." kata Pamela yang memegang secarik kertas

Flay sebagai ketua workshop langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya,

"'_Untuk teman-teman workshopku, pesawatku sudah selesai diperbaiki, jadi hari ini aku akan pulang ke planet asalku. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan untuk para senior. – Muppy'_" kata Flay

"Ha, sudah kuduga si empuk itu bukan makhluk dari bumi!" kata Nikki membusungkan dadanya

"Tunggu, ada tulisan lagi dibawahnya... sial, kecil sekali..." kata Flay sambil menyipitkan matanya

"'_P.S: aku juga membawa Vayne ke planetku dan akan menjadikannya sebagai ratuku'_" kata Anna

"'_akan menjadikannya sebagai ratuku'..._ SI EMPUK ITU MAU MENIKAHI VAYNE?!" kata Nikki syok

"APAAA?!" Seluruh anggota workshop langsung memucat dan memutuskan untuk membaca ulang surat itu

Roxis yang sedang menggosok kuali dengan Polish Powder langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Flay lalu merampas suratnya

"Hey!" Flay langsung men_deathglare_ Roxis

Roxis yang _mood_nya sedang buruk itu langsung membaca surat itu dengan mata hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Mana of Light tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut membaca surat itu bersama Roxis

Tiba-tiba saja aura membunuh memancar dari tubuh Roxis, membuat Pamela, Jess, Nikki, Flay, dan Anna mundur beberapa langkah supaya tidak kena kartu melayang dari Roxis

"**Hohohoho, gawat gawat..." **kata Mana of Light terkekeh, **"Tapi sepertinya bakal menarik..."**

"...Si makhluk pink itu...!" kata Roxis kesal sambil meremas-remas surat itu dan melemparnya sembarangan

Anggota workshop yang lain hanya bisa menatap Roxis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari workshop seperti monster yang sedang mencari mangsanya, sementara Mana of Light langsung menghilang begitu saja

"...Sebaiknya kita ikuti Roxis sebelum ada korban jiwa..." kata Jess

Flay, Nikki, Pamela, dan Anna mengangguk, mereka pun mengikuti Roxis dengan menjaga jarak dari si pemuda pirang sejauh 3 meter.

* * *

Isolde sedang duduk disofanya yang menghadap keluar jendela sambil meminum tehnya, dipangkuannya terdapat kucing hitam yang tengah tertidur,

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras, membuat Isolde sedikit tersedak dan si kucing terbangun

Isolde dengan kesal menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan men_deathglare_ orang yang berani-beraninya membuka pintu tanpa sopan santun itu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir sedang terengah-engah sambil menaikkan kacamatanya,

"...Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Roxis?" tanya Isolde pada mantan anggota workshopnya,

Roxis menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dan mendekati Isolde, dibelakangnya terdapat Jess, Nikki, Anna, Flay, dan Pamela.

Rasa kesal Isolde berubah menjadi rasa bingung dan penasaran. Kenapa anggota workshop anak(angkat)nya berkumpul diruangannya?

"Ms. Isolde... apakah Vayne ada?" tanya Roxis tenang, namun nada suaranya yang tenang itu malah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri

Isolde menggeleng, "Aku tidak melihatnya tiga hari ini, bahkan ia menitipkan Sulpher padaku. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus Sulpher dipangkuannya, telinga Sulpher menegak dan mencoba menguping pembicaraan

"Berarti si Muppy sudah menculik Vayne selama tiga hari... brengsek..." guman Flay tanpa suara, tiba-tiba aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Anna, Nikki, Jess, dan Pamela yang berada didekat pemuda berotot itu langsung kabur dari ruang Isolde

"Tidak ada apa-apa... aku hanya bertanya..." kata Roxis membungkuk, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, maaf telah menganggu..."

Flay pun keluar diikuti dengan Roxis, dan Roxis langsung menutup pintu dengan keras

Isolde dan Sulpher saling pandang, lalu si kucing itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali tidur

Isolde menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar, workshop Flay itu isinya memang orang-orang aneh, ia bingung kenapa Vayne bisa bertahan di workshop penuh kegilaan itu.

* * *

Kembali lagi ke ruang workshop Flay, terlihat sang pemilik workshop sedang meninju dinding sampai retak. Sedangkan Roxis tengah mengatur emosinya

"Err... jadi..." kata Pamela gugup, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka beruangnya dan sesekali mengintip kearah teman seworkshopnya

"...Sialan!" geram Roxis sambil meninju tembok seperti Flay, dan cukup mengejutkan tembok itu juga ikutan retak

Nikki dan Jess saling berpelukan melihat dua lelaki di workshop mereka sekarang mengamuk, sedangkan Anna hanya mendengus sebal

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Vayne dari cengkraman alien itu...!" kata Flay dengan mata seriusnya

"T-tapi bagaimana... kita tidak tahu dimana planet Muppy dan bagaimana caranya?" kata Jess

"Apa bisa kita masuk ke tasnya Jess?" kata Nikki

"Tidak tidak... jika kita masuk ke tas dimensi Jess-_senpai_, tidak ada jaminan kalau kita bisa sampai ke planet Muppy..." kata Anna

"...Kau benar juga." kata Nikki cemberut.

"Awas saja kalau si alien itu ketemu..." geram Roxis, "...Akan kuremukkan dia!"

"Si brengsek itu... akan kubuat dia jadi sup alien...!" geram Flay

Nikki, Jess, Anna, dan Pamela langsung menjauh dari dua pemuda yang sedang siap membunuh itu, sementara itu Mana of Light hanya bisa terkekeh senang

"**Hm, menarik menarik... hahaha, beruntung aku membuat perjanjian dengan bocah itu... ahh... tontonan yang menarik..."** guman Mana of Light senang.

"Aku berharap bisa menemukan si empuk itu dan memberinya pelajaran!" geram Roxis dan Flay

"**...Apa itu permintaanmu?"**

"Tentu sa— eh?"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok pemuda bermata biru menyala yang memakai baju seragam Al-Revis. Pemuda itu melayang sambil melambaikan tangannya, salah satu sudut bibirnya ditarik menjadi sebuah seringai

"**Yo"**

"GYAAAAA!"/ "GAAAAH!"

Semuanya langsung teriak sambil menunjuk kearah sosok itu

"Vayne?!" kata Jess dan Nikki terkejut

"Bukan..." kata Flay

"I-itu..." kata Anna

"...Mana of Wish..." kata Roxis.

"**Hehh... rupanya kalian masih mengingatku, baguslah..."** kata sosok itu tersenyum

"KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DI SINI HAH?!" teriak Nikki marah sambil menunjuk kearah Mana of Wish

"Nikki, kau tidak perlu berteriak." kata Jess

"Tapi perkataan Nikki benar, kenapa kau berada di sini, Mana of Wish?" kata Roxis sambil men_deathglare_ sang Mana of Wish

"**Uuhh, **_**scary**_**~"** kata Mana of Wish menyeringai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, **"Tapi jangan panggil aku 'Mana of Wish', panggil aku Vain"**

"Vain, hmph!" kata Nikki menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau mengambil nama yang mirip dengan Vayne"

"_**Well**_**, tapi nama 'Vayne' sebenarnya berasal dari kata 'Vain'" **kata Vain menyeringai

"Vain benar" kata Roxis,

"Tetapi kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan kami!" kata Pamela

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah lenyap!" kata Anna

"**Lenyap?! Pfftt, BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" **tawa Vain meledak, ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit, **"Aduh duh duh... kalian ini bodoh ya?"** kata Vain meremehkan sambil tiduran di udara

"Si brengsek ini!" geram Nikki, ia menghampiri Vain dan hendak menghajarnya, tetapi lagi-lagi ditahan Jess

"Nikki, sudah kubilang tahan emosimu!" kata Jess

"Arggh, tapi Jess...!" protes Nikki

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau kemari atau kami akan mengalahkanmu lagi!" geram Roxis

"Kau datang disaat yang salah, Vain..." kata Flay sambil menggemerutukkan tulang-tulang jarinya

"**Whooa, mainnya kasar nih. Dasar..."** kata Vain menyeringai, **"Lagipula memangnya kalian bisa mengalahkanku tanpa diriku yang satu lagi, hm?"**

"Dengan atau tanpa Vayne, kami tetap akan mengalahkanmu!" kata Nikki sambil mengeluarkan palunya

"Tunggu dulu, teman-teman" kata Anna,

"Harus tunggu apa lagi sih?!" kata Nikki

"Kita belum tahu alasan kenapa si bedebah itu ada di sini!" kata Pamela gusar

"Pamela benar, kenapa kau kemari, Vain?" tanya Roxis sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau lenyap saat itu?"

"**Ah, itu ya... kau pikir aku dengan mudahnya mengabulkan permintaan Vayne untuk melenyapkan diriku sendiri?" **Kata Vain

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tugasmu untuk mengabulkan segala permintaan?!" kata Jess

"**Memang benar..."** kata Vain

"Dan permintaan Vayne adalah untuk melenyapkanmu, kenapa kau tidak lenyap?!" kata Pamela

"**Owh, yang kulenyapkan hanya Heart's Prison saja... lagipula aku tidak seperti Vayne yang tidak peka" **kata Vain **"Sulpher dulu mengajariku untuk bisa memilih permohonan yang harus kukabulkan... jadi yah..."**

"Kau tidak mengabulkan permohonan Vayne?" kata Roxis

"Itu namanya curang!" kata Nikki kesal

"**Curang? Kalian sendiri yang membuat Vayne mengubah permohonannya dengan cara licik, membujuknya seperti itu..." **kata Vain **"Lagipula, kalian juga yang memanggilku kesini?!"**

"Kami tidak memanggilmu!" kata Anna sambil mengambil pedang samurainya, "Cepat katakan tujuanmu!"

"**Well... aku tahu kalau Vayne diculik si alien pink itu..." **kata Vain, **"Dan kalian sedang bingung untuk pergi ke planet si alien pink itu agar mengambil Vayne kembali kan?"**

"Benar sih..." kata Jess

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Pamela

"Kau kesini karena kami mengharapkan untuk menjemput Vayne dari planet si makhluk pink itu?" kata Roxis

Vain mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Flay tertawa, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap dengan sedikit seringai, "Bagus, bagus... ternyata kau sudah berpihak pada keadilan rupanya... kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita pergi ke planet Muppy!"

Nikki mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "Baiklah..."

Pamela tersenyum lebar, "Ayo kita berangkat~" katanya riang

Jess membuka tasnya dan memeriksa isinya, "Baik, aku siap!"

"Aku juga siap!" kata Anna

"..Akan kuhabisi si makhluk pink itu" kata Roxis menyeringai.

* * *

Vayne benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya yang tidak peka dan mudah diperdaya.

Seharusnya Vayne menolak ajakan (manis) Muppy untuk pergi ke planetnya setelah Vayne berhasil memperbaiki pesawat si alien pink itu. Vayne benar-benar menyesal, sangat. Sekarang dirinya terkurung disebuah kamar mewah dengan tempat tidur _king size_ dengan seprai putih, beberapa sofa besar dan kecil yang mewah berwarna merah, meja rias besar dengan beberapa alat _make up_ dari bumi, lemari besar berbahan kayu dari pohon entah-apa-itu (yang Vayne yakin bukan dari bumi) berwarna putih. Lampu besar berbahan emas dan kristal tergantung dilangit-langit kamar, lantai dilapisi karpet merah sedangkan dindingnya berwarna putih dengan pola bentuk daun berwarna emas gelap.

Ini adalah kamar Vayne yang dibuat sedemikian rupa mirip dengan kamar mewah di bumi.

Namun yang jadi permasalahan bukanlah itu. Vayne berjalan menuju cermin tiga sisi dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Sekarang ia memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dengan renda dan banyak pita, dibagian pinggang terdapat pita merah, didada Vayne juga ada bros dengan simbol kerajaan planet ini, tangan Vayne dibalut dengan sarung tangan putih berbahan sutra. Vayne menatap bayangannya, ia bersyukur wajahnya tidak di_make up_, tetapi ia malu melihat dirinya memakai baju perempuan seperti ini.

Wajah Vayne bersemu merah, tangannya mengepal sambil memukul cermin tanpa memecahkannya

Sial, ini semua gara-gara alien kunyuk itu. Alien yang memaksanya untuk menjadikan Vayne ratunya. Vayne tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Muppy menyukainya karena Vayne memperbaiki kapalnya. Dan begonya Vayne, ia tidak bisa menolak tegas Muppy.

Sekarang sudah tiga hari Vayne terkurung, dan 2 minggu (kurang) lagi upacara kelulusannya di Al-Revis. Vayne berharap teman-temannya di workshop tahu dirinya menghilang dan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Vayne dari planet sialan ini.

"Tuan Vayne"

Vayne menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, terlihat alien berwarna kuning dengan pompon berwarna hijau dengan pita warna merah, ia melayang dengan pesawat kecil berbahan metal.

"Sudah saatnya..." kata alien itu sambil memegang tangan Vayne

Vayne mengangguk dengan gugup, ia mengikuti alien itu pergi. Vayne benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Sulpher pada Ms. Isolde dan melupakan pedang samurai yang diberikan Anna sebagai pengganti senjatanya.

* * *

"**Sudah sampai"**

Jess, Nikki, Pamela, dan Anna terpaku dengan pemandangan disekitar mereka. Banyak bangunan aneh dengan aneka warna dan tanaman-tanaman disekitarnya. Semak belukar berwarna kuning, pohon dengan batang hijau dan daun kuning. Sungguh tempat yang aneh,

Walaupun begitu satu-satunya yang tidak terpengaruh dengan sekitarnya hanyalah Flay dan Roxis, mereka sudah terbawa emosi untuk menghancurkan Muppy

"Sekarang dimana tempat si brengsek itu berada?!" kata Flay sambil menggemeretukkan tulang-tulang jarinya

"**Mungkin disana..."** kata Vain sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan paling besar dengan banyak menara, **"Itu terlihat seperti sebuah istana untukku"**

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" kata Flay bersemangat

"OSSHH!"

* * *

"Apa kau tegang?" kata alien kuning itu

Vayne tersentak, "Eehh... a-apa?"

Alien itu tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa... tenangkan dirimu"

"A-ah..." kata Vayne menunduk, "Y-yeah..."

Vayne menggigit bibirnya, kakinya terasa sakit berjalan dengan sepatu berhak tinggi. Namun perasaannya tetap tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Vayne tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Dengan cemas Vayne terus berharap ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari sini.

* * *

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA VAYNE DAN SI BRENGSEK ITU BERADA!"

Alien berwarna merah dengan pompon hitam dan memakai helm penjaga istana terkejut saat dua manusia memegang dirinya dan berteriak, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya remuk seketika dengan cengkraman itu

"A-apa maksud kalian?!"

Roxis dan Flay yang sudah kesal memperkuat cengkraman mereka pada tubuh alien malang itu, "Cepat katakan dimana tempat Vayne dan Muppy!" kata mereka dengan rendah yang berbahaya

Alien itu berubah menjadi ungu, tubuhnya gemetar, "M-m-maksud anda Tuan Vayne dan Yang Mulia Muppy?"

"DIMANA MEREKA?!" teriak Roxis dan Flay lagi

Jess dan Anna hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, sementara Pamela bersembunyi dibalik boneka beruangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia tidak tahan melihat tindakan kasar Roxis dan Flay

"T-Tuan Vayne dan Yang Mulia berada di altar suci pernikahan dibagian utara istana..." kata alien itu gemetar

Flay dan Roxis langsung melepaskan alien malang itu dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh

"O-oi, tunggu!" kata Nikki sambil mengejar mereka, diikuti dengan Jess, Anna, dan Pamela

"**Ckckck, dasar..."** kata Vain sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tangan telipat didada, lalu salah satu sudut bibirnya ditarik

Ia terkekeh pelan lalu segera menghilang.

* * *

Di altar suci pernikahan, banyak alien yang serupa dengan Muppy tengah berkumpul, dibelakang podium terlihat alien berwarna abu-abu dengan janggut putih panjang dan memakai kapal kecil berwarna cokelat-emas

Didepan podium terdapat alien warna pink dengan pompon senada dan pesawat kecil berwarna silver, lalu ada seorang manusia beriris biru dan memakai gaun berwarna putih

"Sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai, apakah ada diantara kalian yang keberatan?" kata sang alien penghulu

Tidak ada satu suara maupun gerakan di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang keberatan. Tuan Muppy Oktavia Vonderchek VIII, maukah anda menerima Tuan Vayne Aurelius sebagai istri dan ratu anda dalam suka maupun duka?" kata sang penghulu

"Saya bersedia"

"Tuan Vayne Aurelius, maukah anda menerima Tuan Muppy Oktavia Vonderchek VIII sebagai raja dan suami anda dalam suka maupun duka?"

"A-aku..." mata Vayne melirik sekeliling, berharap ada yang menyelamatkannya. Ia pun melirik kearah Muppy, yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Oh ayolah, siapa saja selamatkan Vayne dari situasi ini, "A-aku ber—"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Tiba-tiba pintu altar terbuka dan terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah membungkuk dengan tangan dilutut dan tengah mengatur nafas mereka

"Kalian!" kata Muppy terkejut

"Kami keberatan..." kata kedua pemuda itu sambil memandang kedepan altar

"Flay, Roxis!"

Dibelakang mereka terlihat 2 manusia, 1 beast-woman, dan 1 hantu tengah menghampiri mereka

"Teman-teman!" kata Vayne terkejut sekaligus senang

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?!" kata Muppy terkejut sekaligus marah karena ada yang menganggu upacara sucinya dengan Vayne

Flay dan Roxis yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka langsung mendekati Muppy dan meremasnya

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menculik Vayne, hm?!" geram Flay

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Muppy sambil membebaskan dirinya dari dua manusia barbar yang siap meremukkannya, "Vayne-lah yang menyetujuinya, aku tidak memaksanya!"

Flay dan Roxis langsung memandang Vayne dengan tajam

"...Muppy hanya bilang kalau dia ingin memperlihatkanku planetnya karena aku telah memperbaiki kapalnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dipaksa menikah" kata Vayne

Flay dan Roxis kembali men_deathglare_ Muppy sementara si alien itu berkeringat dingin

"T-tapi Vayne memang harus menikah denganku! Itu sudah tradisi!" kata Muppy agak panik, tubuhnya berubah menjadi oranye

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" bentak Flay dan Roxis

"...V-Vayne! Apa kau tidak ingat dulu?! Saat cuma kita berdua di workshop?!" kata Muppy sambil menatap Vayne

Semua orang langsung menatap Vayne dengan tajam,

"H-hey! Jangan memandangku seakan akulah yang bersalah di sini! Aku ini korban!" kata Vayne panik, "Dan apa maksudmu, Muppy?"

"Kau tidak ingat?! Saat workshop tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua?!" kata Muppy

Vayne mencoba mengingat, lalu ia mengingat sesuatu

"Ah..." kata Vayne, "Saat itu ya..."

"Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu, Vayne!" kata Flay dan Roxis dengan suara rendah, membuat Vayne tambah gugup

Pamela, Anna, Jess, dan Nikki langsung mendekati Vayne dan memasang telinga mereka karena penasaran.

"Saat itu kan aku pergi ke workshop, terus saat aku masuk tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Muppy yang sedang tertidur, jadi kudekatik saja dia sambil melihat wajahnya sampai ia terbangun, lalu aku pergi" kata Vayne

Seluruh alien di ruangan itu langsung terkejut dengan tubuh mereka berubah menjadi warna pink menyala

"Lalu?" kata Jess

"Cuma itu saja?" kata Nikki, Vayne mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh seperti Muppy marah dan me_rape—_"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu didepan anak kecil, Nikki!" kata Pamela sambil menjitak Nikki, ia tidak sadar kalau tadi ia juga pakai bahasa kasar di depan Anna.

"_..._Maaf" kata Nikki cemberut

"Lalu apa yang membuat Vayne harus menikah denganmu hah?!" bentak Roxis

"Tradisi!" kata Muppy, "Di planet kami memiliki tradisi jika ada seseorang yang melihat wajah tidur kami namun bukan keluarga maupun pasangan yang sudah menikah, maka kami harus menikahi orang itu! Vayne telah melihat wajah tidurku jadi itu membuatnya harus menikah denganku!"

"APAAA!"

Flay, Roxis, Anna, Jess, Pamela, dan Nikki terkejut sementara Vayne langsung memucat

"Tradisi gila macam apa itu?!" kata Nikki dan Roxis bersamaan

"Karena itu..." kata Muppy sambil menarik tangan Vayne dan memeluknya, "Kalian lebih baik pergi dan biarkan kami melanjutkan pernikahan kami"

Flay dan Roxis tambah marah, lalu mereka segera menarik tangan Vayne sampai terbebas dari Muppy dan memeluknya

"Vayne itu partnerku!" kata Flay dan Roxis bersamaan,

'Aku sudah berjanji akan berkelana dengan Vayne, aku takkan membiarkannya menikah dengan Muppy, karena Vayne adalah partnerku!' batin Roxis

'Aku sudah merencanakan aksi hebatku dengan Vayne, karena hanya Vayne saja yang bisa mengalahkan kejahatan. Hanya Alchemic Man saja yang bisa setingkat dengan Flayvor of Evil!' batin Flay

Wajah Pamela, Anna, dan Jess langsung memerah saat Flay dan Roxis mengatakan itu. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka ternyata Flay dan Roxis memandang Vayne seperti itu...

"Tidak, Vayne adalah partnerku!" kata Muppy sambil menarik tangan Vayne yang satunya

"DIA PARTNERKU!"

"PARTNERKU!"

"PARTNERKU!"

Flay, Roxis, dan Muppy saling melempar _deathglare_, sementara Pamela dan Anna terkekeh pelan,

"Tunggu dulu, semuanya!" kata Anna

Flay, Roxis, dan Muppy menghentikan adu _deathglare _mereka dan memandang gadis yang paling pendek dan muda diantara mereka

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga saling bertarung dan pemenangnya yang akan mendapatkan Vayne-_senpai_?" kata Anna, "Hanya saja kalian harus bertarung ditempat yang luas dan sepi agar kalian tidak mengganggu yang lainnya."

"Mueehehehehehe! Ide bagus!" kata Flay dengan wajahnya yang menggelap, matanya berkilat tajam menandakan ia merencankaan sesuatu,

"Aku takkan keberatan" kata Roxis tenang sambil membenahi kacamatanya

"Raja tidak akan kalah!" kata Muppy

"Tapi lokasi pertarungannya dimana?" kata Jess

"Kalian ingat tempat kita melawan Glass Dragon?" kata Anna

"Ah, di Millenium Tree, tepatnya di Near Peaks kan?!" kata Nikki

Anna mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah tempat itu tidak ada apa-apa, hanya tempat yang luas, kurasa itu cocok untuk tempat kalian bertarung"

"Oke, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Kita akan bertarung di Millenium Tree – Near Peaks sampai salah satu diantara kita menang." kata Flay, "Peraturannya yang menang akan mendapatkan Vayne sebagai partnernya, lalu yang kalah tidak boleh mengajak Vayne sebagai partner. Pertarungan ini tidak boleh memakai Mana!"

"Tidak memakai Mana...?" kata Roxis sedikit khawatir, lalu ia pun mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah..."

Muppy juga mengangguk setuju dengan wajah serius. Sementara itu Vayne pingsan dengan dikipasi Pamela.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di Millenium Tree, Near Peaks.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dan satu alien pink tengah bertaruk, suara gesekan antara logam dan suara ledakan terdengar sampai ke seluruh Millenium Tree, membuat para monster itu tertarik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan menonton pertarungan.

Ya, saat ini sudah 3 hari Flay, Roxis, dan Muppy saling bertarung dan membuat kebisingan, namun para monster di Millenium Tree tidak keberatan dan merasa terhibur dengan pertarungan mereka (mungkin karena para monster itu bosan dan capek menjadi pihak yang diserang)

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat pertarungan, terlihat sekelompok siswa tengah menggelar karpet dan duduk sambil makan-makan, seakan mereka sedang piknik dengan suguhan pertarungan _live action_.

Ya, kelompok ini adalah Vayne, Jess, Nikki, Anna, dan Pamela. Mereka semua menonton pertarungan ketiga teman mereka sambil menikmati bekal yang Jess bawa.

"Ayo Flay! Roxis! Jangan mau kalah sama si empuk sialan itu!" seru Nikki sambil memakan Fish Boat: Marlow-nya

"Ayo Muppy! Jangan sampai kalah!" kata Jess sambil menikmati monster cookie buatannya

Sementara itu Vayne, sang 'hadiah' pertarungan ini menatap ketiga temannya yang bertarung dengan bosan sambil memakan Muscat Sorbet ukuran besarnya

"Dasar... kenapa aku juga yang kena" kata Vayne kesal, ia melirik kearah Vain, sisi Mana-nya yang tidak menghilang saat Heart's Prison,

Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Vain bisa berada di sini, tetapi perasaan itu tersinggirkan oleh rasa kesal karena sikap Vain yang mulai semena-mena.

Vayne bisa melihat Vain tengah berbisik-bisik dengan Mana of Light sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan,

...Sepertinya mereka baru saja merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

Sementara itu sang Mana of Gold hanya menatap pemiliknya beserta teman-temannya saling adu kekuatan. Sial, masa ia dipaksa disuruh nonton pemiliknya sampai menang.

"Hm, pertarungan tanpa Mana... sudah jelas kalau masalah kekuatan si Flay yang menang" kata Nikki

"Tetapi Roxis juga lumayan kuat dalam sihir... lagipula kekuatan dan pertahanannya sudah meningkat dari yang sebelumnya" kata Jess, "Dan Muppy juga memiliki mesin yang canggih... apalagi pertahanannya paling kuat diantara semuanya"

"Pertarungan yang sengit ya..." kata Nikki, "Jadi bosan..."

"Yeah, ternyata mereka kuat juga bertarung 3 hari 2 malam tanpa makan dan minum..." kata Jess

"Dan ke kamar mandi" kata Vayne

Nikki mengangguk,

"Memang beda ya... kalau sudah jatuh cinta" guman Jess dengan wajah memerah.

Sementara itu dibalik salah satu semak-semak terlihat Anna tengah menggambar dengan Pamela yang mengintipnya

"Anna, itu kan..." kata Pamela yang sedang mengemut Candy Eye sambil menunjuk kearah gambar Anna

Anna mengangguk lalu menyeringai, "Kau suka kan?"

Pamela ikut menyeringai lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku tak menyangka kita punya hobi yang sama"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Pamela-_senpai_ juga suka _ini_" kata Anna, "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana? Bagus gak?"

Pamela mengangguk, "Gambar Vayne dan Flay-mu bagus banget... yah, walaupun aku gak bisa membayangkan Vayne dengan Flay dalam situasi _itu_" kata Pamela,

Anna sedikit menyetujui dengan mengangguk pelan, "Tapi hubungan mereka kan sudah kelihatan jelas? kau ingat kan kalau Flay suka narik-narik Vayne untuk mengikuti rencana anehnya? Kupikir mereka cocok..."

"Bisa kau gambar Vayne dan Roxis?! Aku suka mereka!" kata Pamela

"Vayne-_senpai _dan Roxis-_senpai_ ya... aku juga suka mereka, mereka sangat cocok jika bersama!" kata Anna, "Apalagi Roxis-_senpai_ berjanji akan menemani Vayne-_senpai_ berpetualang sebagai sepasang dokter alkemis"

"Dan denganku juga, akhirnya Vayne bisa menemukan cara untuk membebaskanku dan akan membawaku berkeliling dunia~" kata Pamela senang

Anna menjadi sedih, "Enak dong, Pamela-_senpai _bisa melihat mereka berdua terus, nonton _live action_. Sedangkan aku sehabis lulus akan kembali ke negeri asalku dan terus berlatih pedang"

"Jangan khawatir, Anna!" kata Pamela mengacungkan ibujari, "Aku akan rajin mengirim surat padamu, akan kuceritakan _hints_ Roxis dan Vayne!"

Anna tersenyum, "Boleh juga... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai menggambarnya?"

Pamela mengangguk setuju, "Silahkan... buat yang _hot _ya~"

...Dan, siapa kira dua gadis ini tidak sepolos seperti yang terlihat?


End file.
